


Adopted? Of course I was: how convenient for you

by ANonsense



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Excuses by Parents, Gen, Humor, Loki is Not Amused, Lying backfires, Might be a euphemism in there somewhere, Poetry, Rhyming, white lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7620754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANonsense/pseuds/ANonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odin and Frigga have been avoiding the sex talk for years. This backfires... A lot. Loki is not impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adopted? Of course I was: how convenient for you

They've told him many times

That as a baby he was found.

They've told him 'under cabbages'

And 'growing from the ground'.

They've told him 'silly Daddy

Did experiments with magic'.

They've told him that his Midgard parents died

'And it was tragic'.

They've told him that a bilgesnipe

Came and dropped him at the castle.

They've told him they discovered him

Tied up inside a parcel.

They've told him he was grown

Within a bottle, like a sprite.

They've told him that a unicorn

Brings babies in the night.

They've told him he was sculpted

Out of earth and brought to life.

They've told him he was cut

Out of the rock face with a knife.

They've told him he was hanging

From the Yggdrasil and plucked.

Thor told him Dad and Mummy

Got together and they ... well, Mother told him not to say that word afterwards, but Thor assured him it was very violent.

So when he touched the Tesseract

And watched his skin go blue...

"So, Father, I'm adopted am I?

Right then. Good for you..."


End file.
